


Dibs!

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Matchmaking, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Eliot calls dibs!Based on this:





	Dibs!

“Dibs!”

Quentin spun in a circle, trying to find the source of the voice. He’d stepped through the door of the Physical Kids’ cottage, ready to go to his room to study, and instead found himself in the middle of an already raucous party.

“That was at you, sweetpea.”

Quentin turned to see Margo standing next to him.

“What?”

“That was someone calling dibs on you.” Margo walked in a slow circle around him.

“Why?” Quentin asked, frowning a bit at Margo.

“Because you’re adorable, in an awkward, kind of nerdy way,” Margo said.

“Okay, but who was it?” Quentin asked, frowning when Margo laughed.

“Aww, sweetie, that’s cute.”

Quentin frown deepened when he felt Margo start to manhandle him out of his sweater.

“What are you doing?” Quentin asked as Margo tugged the sweater over his head.

“Sexing you up, sweetpea,” Margo said. “Bend over.”

Not quite understanding why he was obeying her, Quentin bend over, yelping a bit when he felt Margo’s hands in his hair. He yelped again when he felt Margo slap his ass.

“What the hell, Margo?” Quentin asked as he stood back up.

“Ugh, perfect,” Margo said as she handed Quentin a glass filled with bright blue liquid. “Drink that and then head towards the fireplace.”

Quentin downed the drink in a couple of swallows, shuddering as he felt a pleasing warmth spread throughout him. He didn’t even react as Margo slapped his ass again.

“Margo,” Quentin said. 

“Your hair is already losing volume,” Margo said. “So go.”

“Fine, fine,” Quentin said, setting his glass down and setting off in the direction of the fireplace. The music was loud, the chatter louder, and the people were so very drunk. Quentin couldn’t avoid all the hands, getting groped a couple of times on his way across the room.

“Dibs.”

If it was possible, the warmth created by the alcohol intensified as Quentin heard Eliot’s voice in his ear.

“E-Eliot,” Quentin spun and looked up at Eliot, blinking owlishly up at him.

“That’s me,” Eliot said. “Where’d your sweater go?”

“Um … M-margo took it,” Quentin said. “Gave me a drink - it was blue and kind of fruity. Then she slapped me on the ass a couple of times.”

“Did she now?” Eliot said. “Hmmm, have to talk to her about that.”

“Hmmm?” Quentin blinked again as he looked up at Eliot, humming when he felt Eliot’s hand in his hair, tucking a lock of hair behind Quentin’s ear.

“You okay with me calling dibs?” Eliot asked softly.

“Fuck yes,” Quentin replied, still staring up at Eliot. “Ever since I first stumbled through those bushes and saw you lounging on that sign.”

“You were so nerdy and adorable,” Eliot murmured.

“And you were such the opposite,” Quentin replied. “Suave and so incredibly sexy.”

“Sexy, huh?” Eliot said.

“Yep,” Quentin said. “So, you really called dibs? On me.”

“I really called dibs on you,” Eliot said, wrapping his arms around Quentin and pulling him close. “Do you mind?”

“Not one bit. Think I’ll be happy being yours.”

“You did well, Margo.”

Margo turned to see an older woman standing next to her - too old to be a student and definitely not a teacher.

“Who are you?” Margo asked, eyeing the woman warily for a moment before watching Eliot and Quentin through the crowds, smiling a little.

“No one of consequence,” the woman said. “They’ll be good together. Happier. Stronger. Ready for what’s to come.”

“And what’s to come?” Margo turned to the woman, only to find her gone. “Weird and creepy. Ugh, now I need a drink.”

Margo grabbed the nearest bottle of wine as she watched Eliot tug Quentin through the crowds and up the stairs.

“What’s to come?” Margo asked with a laugh. “Eliot and Quentin are gonna come. Multiple times, probably.” She uncorked the bottle and then looked for a pretty boy to help her drink - she would not let Eliot be the only one of them to get lucky.


End file.
